112454-how-many-characters
Content ---- ---- Just the six on Evindra. If they make new classes and races, I want open slots for them. I'll probably make two new characters to cover the races I neglected so far. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not abuse. I can create about 48 on PVE servers now, and don't want to be limited to 12 when Megaservers hit. Different strokes for different folks. I know I'm limiting myself in the future if they add new races or classes. | |} ---- ---- Please stop. This is not supposed to be a discussion about what is right or wrong. I'm seriously interested in what other people are doing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You better do that soon. Because once Megaservers hit, you won't be able to create another character unless you have < 12. | |} ---- ---- ---- I know! I'm fiddling around with them now. ;) | |} ---- ---- Nope. Don't worry about the 12 limit. Have as many characters as you want. This is the whole reason I went above 12. Because I knew I wanted 6 on Thunderfoot, and 6 on Avatus, and I'd already started 3 on Evindra. I have no idea (to be honest) why the 12 character limit is there. If it's a database issue, they should have had a cap on 12 at transfer too. BTW- Ariene: That's HARDCORE!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A pessimist's viewpoint shouldn't be frowned on just because it, uh... causes frowns. "Plan for the worst, but hope for nothing ever at all, because hope is a cancer and will make you complacent and stupid," as my father always said. | |} ---- They change this and there will be serious Rabble Rabble! | |} ---- Because they decided to close an obvious loophole in the limits they already announced? Or because they meant it when they said none of this has been tested and any of it can change? I get that people will freak out, but if they do they'll be the ones clearly in the wrong and it will die down quickly. Sorry if they decide not to let you break a really complicated database transfer just because you want lots of characters. | |} ---- Here's what Cougar said when I asked: "If you are over the cap, they'll transfer across and you just won't be able to make new characters until you are under the 12 cap." Tell me why I shouldn't take that as read? | |} ---- ---- ---- So you're an expert in merging databases? You should have just said, because I totally believe you. All I'm saying is, people shouldn't go nuts until more things are finalized, they're just as likely to end up disappointed as not. | |} ---- ---- That's the main reason I'm not taking advantage of it. :( Super grumpy about it, too. | |} ---- Another good point. I personally expect the expanded Class Combos to start rolling out sometime in the next 6months, I'm leaving myself room for them. | |} ---- I'm going to go ahead and lock this thread now. Please continue sending your feedback to us here. ~Team WildStar | |} ----